


need a little sweetness in my life

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cultural festival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, the weeks leading up to the cultural festival is tiring. </p><p>Even Nekoma's Kuroo raises an amused brow one day in a friendly (competitive) practice match. He's purring at Akaashi in that teasing tone of his that always manages to get Bokuto riled up and hooting. "Is Bokuto being challenging?"</p><p>Akaashi thinks the bags under his eyes can very well speak for themselves. "Very."</p><p>Kuroo snickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need a little sweetness in my life

**Author's Note:**

> exciting news. i found myself a beta for the tg/hq au! (this one is unbeta'd fyi)
> 
> the not so exciting news is that school is starting again so i'll be back to crying and updating maybe once per week (i'll try for two)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi Keiji laughs whenever his classmates are awed by Fukurodani's second year captain.

 

It's not really Bokuto's fault. Not exactly. He gets along swimmingly with all of his teachers (except Home Economics), hands his homework (mostly) on time, and doesn't cause too much havoc in the hallways. Bokuto is just cursed with an immature mind and an  _act-now-think-later_ philosophy in life that has sent him a trip to the dean's office too often to count.

 

Now Bokuto is in his second year, but he has a lot of friends from their upperclassmen and it doesn't hurt that he's very friendly to first years who're still bumbling around the halls looking where the storage room for the Drama Club lies. As such, he knows most of Akaashi's classmates and even saved his class president from being hit in the head with a passing baseball one day.

 

But obviously, the world likes to see Akaashi in pain, and presents him with a problem.

 

"No, Bokuto-san." 

 

" _A-ka-a-shi!_ " The second year whines, following his footsteps as Akaashi holds a pile of their day journals to be sent to the staff room. He'd met the ace in the hallway and couldn't walk fast enough before he was spotted. "Come  _on!_  It's a cultural festival! And you're our new brilliant setter! I bet you none of your classmates know you're a regular! It'll be awesome! You can bond with the team and I'll introduce you to my year and-"

 

"No thanks." He quickens his pace and catches the staff room door with his foot before giving a short bow to his captain. "I appreciate the gesture, Bokuto-san, but I'll be busy helping my class out."

 

And that had been that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or so he thinks.

 

Bokuto continues to pester him through the week, even going so far to ignoring Akaashi's tosses for staring at him with his intense eyes that holds the weight of two suns, and really, if it weren't for his older sister (who's the assistant coach), Akaashi would have maybe just crumbled.

 

So yes, thank god for Bokuto's sister.

 

He escapes each practice with a crazed look in his eye, steering the balls into the storage room and foregoing his shower to run straight home before the ace catches him. Komi and Konoha laughs at his antics, but they're not the one who has a predator chasing after them. 

 

After a particularly long practice that has him rubbing his fingers and sore shoulders, he sees his phone light up, before sighing and unlocking his phone to see a message.

 

**Unregistered Number: AKAASHI! COME. TO. THE. CULTURAL. FESTIVAL. WITH. US.**

He responds with a blunt, "No." before tossing his phone on his bed and dragging his school bag towards him. His mother pops into his room after a particularly long essay about the Edo period with his dinner. They exchange a few short sentences that consists of, "How are you doing, Keiji? Your sister's mailed some things for you from Germany." "Good. Oh, thank you." "Make sure you don't overwork yourself, okay?" "Yes, mom." before he's left alone again as his mother joins his father to watch the evening news.

 

By eleven, he's ready to crash and set his alarm for another day of dodging his captain's antics when he checks his phone and sees 56 messages. Several of them coming from different numbers that must belong to the regulars and one who must be from their assistant manager that says, "I'm so sorry."

 

Akaashi takes a deep, deep breath, before shutting off his lights and exhaling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(He wakes up at 2 in the morning dripping in cold sweat gasping in horror when the Bokuto in his dreams wraps him in a burrito with the volleyball net and captures him)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naturally, the weeks leading up to the cultural festival is tiring.

 

Even Nekoma's Kuroo raises an amused brow one day in a friendly (competitive) practice match. He's purring at Akaashi in that teasing tone of his that always manages to get Bokuto riled up and hooting. "Is Bokuto being challenging?"

 

Akaashi thinks the bags under his eyes can very well speak for themselves. "Very."

 

Kuroo snickers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Akaashi!"

 

"I'm busy, Bokuto-san."

 

"You're running away from me!"

 

"What makes you say that, Bokuto-san?"

 

"You just came into this hallway and saw me and now you're turning back- HEY!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His seatmate looks amusingly at his notebook, all covered in sticky notes with doodles of owls asking Akaashi to hang out with the team during the cultural festival. Akaashi sourly takes all of them off before opening his pencil case and flinching when a pop-up owl bobs back and forth from spring. The note attached to its beak says the same thing, and Akaashi has half a mind to wonder what has he done to deserve this- but more importantly, how did Bokuto manage to get his hand on his school supplies.

 

(He chokes on some chlorine water when he sees the ace prowling around the swimming pool during his gym time, and swims faster towards the middle of the pool)

 

"Akaashi! To meeee!"

 

He sends Bokuto a perfect toss, to which the ace slammed past Konoha with scary accuracy along the attack line for their daily scrimmage before practice is over. Bokuto actually acts more like himself when there are volleyball are whizzing around their heads, and glomps Akaashi tightly. It's the rare time during the week that Bokuto isn't hunting him down persistently. "YES! NICE ONE! THAT'S THREE SETS FOR ME AND NONE FOR YOU KONOHA!"

 

Konoha scowls good naturedly, and Akaashi is very pleased since this is the first time since he'd joined as a regular that Bokuto hasn't had any mood swings-

 

"A-ka-a-shi!"

 

He groans as Bokuto comes skipping to him, coming short of his face as Akaashi holds a volleyball between them like it's a security blanket. "Yes, Bokuto-san?"

 

"We were good today, weren't we?"

 

"Yes, we were."

 

"I didn't get into any dejected modes today, did I?"

 

"No, you didn't."

 

"We won three sets today, right?"

 

"Right."

 

"Will you go to the cultural festival with us?"

 

"No." And Bokuto drops his jaw and puffs his chest up, looking very offended before shooting Akaashi his best puppy dog eyes, twitching as he pleads. A look around the gym tells Akaashi that his teammates has scattered into the showers and they're all by themselves. The inevitable is inevitable, he supposes. "I'll be working on the takoyaki stand-"

 

"What. I thought your class is doing a rest stop."

 

  
He braces himself for the pout and sad eyes that will follow. "It's both actually. The class president said that we have too much people in one class just to manage a simple rest stop." 

 

Bokuto takes a step back, furrow disappearing between his eyebrows as Akaashi nervously spins the ball in his hands. It's  _that_ look. That calculating look that reminds Akaashi that their ace is the Top 5 spikers in the country for a reason, and he shouldn't be taken lightly, puppy dog eyes or not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(His sister knocks before entering his room, frowning when Akaashi has his head buried under his pillows. "Keiji?"

 

He grunts.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Accepting my fate."

 

"... _ooookay_.")

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cultural festival finally arrives, furthering cementing Akaashi's worries to what stunt his ace will pull because he knows he's scheming something, probably with Nekoma's captain as he holds the sign for takoyaki in the entrance of their school, head twisting back and forth because the last thing he needs is a surprise attack that will send him face planting onto the ground. He sees a few familiar faces as his former classmates from middle school waves at him, all wearing uniforms to the neighboring schools in the area as Akaashi wipes his forehead and looks up at the hot sun.

 

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto jumps beside him, ignoring Akaashi's yelp as he suddenly appears from a  _bush_. A freaking bush. (Akaashi wonders how he'd miss the hair) "Let's go around the school together, Akaashi!"

 

"I'm on my shift, Bokuto-san." He conveniently leaves out the fact that he signed up to be the sign holder until the festival is over and to be on the clean up crew, which leaves him with enough time to dance his way out of Bokuto's antics until the last few minutes of the bonfire that follows the cultural festival. Akaashi blinks at Bokuto. Something looks off-

 

"HAH! I thought you might say that- so I asked your class prez if you can be excused for the rest of the day- and she agreed! Isn't that great? I mean, she knows that you've been working really hard behind the scenes and nearly hammered your fingers, which is really dangerous of you Akaashi I can't believe you'd do that to yourself. Don't you know that your fingers are your lifeline in volleyball?" Bokuto chirps, before grabbing Akaashi's hands and tugging him forward with his strength.

 

Akaashi stumbles, before seeing his class president in the not too far distance. He screws up his face into an irritated and puzzled expression and sees his class president blush, waving slightly before grabbing the sign from him.

 

"Bokuto-sempai wants you to really enjoy your first year here, Akaashi-san."

 

"Yes but-"

 

"No buts Akaashi!" Bokuto declares, before thanking his class president with a bright grin and a short bow. "Come on! Komi and Onaga are already at the courtyard where we promised to meet! I bet Konoha's already prowling for food- let's go let's go let's go!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( _"Bokuto-san please stop running in the hallways with your hand on my wrist!"_ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After slamming into majority of his upperclassmen and turning red from the amount of stares everyone is shooting towards them, Bokuto slows down before flashing a grin, probably repellent to the stares from his thick head before rounding on Akaashi. "I think you know everyone on the regular side already, but this is Onaga, Washio, Komi, Konoha and Sakurui." Konoha waves his fingers at Akaashi, smirking at him as Komi makes a peace sign with his hand. "So since you're the star out of all of us, what do you want to do first?"

 

His answer is immediate. "I want to go back to my shift."

 

"Okay!" Konoha points to one random classroom. "Costumes and photo booth it is! Good taste, Akaashi!"

 

And then he's being manhandled by the ace who picks him up like he weighs nothing, cheerfully greeting class 1-4's students. " _Please_ \- you're not listening to me-"

 

"Did you hear that Bokuto? I think he just said he wants to try on the kendo costume." Konoha hails down some girls before winking at Akaashi. He sourly changes behind the curtain, slipping on the cotton shirt and tying the belt around properly. He could just stay in here all day, Akaashi thinks, ignoring Bokuto's inquiring hoots to come out.

 

"I'm coming in!"

 

"Wait!-"

 

He's dragged out, nearly tripping and smashing into Onaga before he recovers his balance and pointedly looks at Bokuto's hand around his wrist, cheeks flushing red because of the second hand embarrassment he's receiving. All he wanted was a quiet high school life and normal friends. "Bokuto-san. Personal space."

 

His ace is standing there completely stupefied, mouth hanging open as Akaashi shrinks back from the attention being directed to him. Konoha orders the team into a group photo and taps Bokuto's mouth so it can close. Akaashi fidgets off to the side uncomfortably as the camera flashes, and they wait for the photo to develop. 

 

As Bokuto distributes out the photos, he walks over to him, tie crooked as Akaashi silently takes the offered polaroid. Bokuto coughs, and Akaashi tilts his head up, watching his captain look anywhere but his face. "Um...I'm sorry. Kuroo says I shouldn't push you that hard...and if you want, you can go back to your class." Bokuto waves his copy. "The photos were enough. Sorry."

 

This is his chance to escape and spend the rest of the day peacefully. Akaashi's feet move towards the door but he turns to see Bokuto with a twist on his lips and he sighs, running a hand through his hair before rejecting the offer. "No, I'll stay with the team."

 

The ace immediately seizes his hands, eyes glinting as Akaashi feels warmth race down his hands. The back of his neck immediately feels like it's on fire as Bokuto grins. "Really, really?" He hops on the spot as Akaashi curls his hands around the photograph, the burning on the back of his neck lessening. "I'm taking your word for it!"

 

"Okay." He mumbles, following Bokuto as the ace takes him to the other classrooms to introduce him to his own classmates. He meets Bokuto's class president, Konoha's younger sister and the filming club who video tapes the school's other games for their reference. They all smile at him, offering him snacks and asking for his number.

 

They're walking pass the third year classrooms when Bokuto snaps to attention. "We forgot to visit my class!"

 

Konoha stops chewing his snack. "You never told us what you were doing. Haunted House?"

 

"Arm wrestling competition!"

 

Akaashi feels his face pull down into another exasperated expression as Bokuto ushers them in. His classmates all welcome him, and Akaashi politely bows to them, answering their questions and watching the student council set up the bonfire in the school courtyard as the sun sets. There are cheers behind him and he turns, looking as Bokuto rolls his sleeves up and waggles his eyebrows playfully at Konoha and Komi. Konoha is shaking his hands, and Akaashi sees the red marks on his knuckles from being slammed onto the table before hiding his smile.

 

"HEY HEY! AKAASHI!"

 

Oh no.

 

Bokuto beckons him over with his hands, "I haven't versed you yet!"

 

"Bokuto-san, I really don't want-"

 

Konoha nudges him with his elbow, sly smile widening. "No way, this is  _tradition_ , Akaashi. Every year we verse the captain. And look, he's so eager to go against you, see his sparkling eyes? Those are the eyes of a predator locked onto his prey." Akaashi is being pushed towards the table, where Bokuto's classmates all gather around him, forming a half circle as he drops onto the chair.

 

Bokuto tugs his tie looser, popping the first button of his uniform so expose his neck as Akaashi sighs. He warily places his elbow on the table, curling his cold hands around Bokuto's warm ones as his classmates count down.

 

"GO!"

 

Bokuto grins wickedly, tightening his grip as he pushes. After a few minutes of his hand trembling, Akaashi raises an eyebrow and feels a smile creep up. "What's wrong, Bokuto-san?" He sing songs, watching Konoha howl in the background. "Did the match with Konoha-san tire your arm out? You aren't pushing very hard."

 

"Wh-What?" The ace huffs, cheeks darkening. "I'm trying! Why isn't your hand moving?"

 

Akaashi throws some pressure and Bokuto lets out a squeak as his knuckles nearly graze the desk. The crowd around them cheers wildly, laughing and urging Akaashi to beat Fukurodani's champion. Akaashi studies Bokuto's flustered face, noting his frustrated eyes before sending the ace's arm down.

 

After he brings Bokuto out of his dejected mode that lasted throughout the evening and into the bonfire session and closing ceremony, he bids the volleyball team goodbye, going to his classroom for his backpack and meeting Bokuto at the school entrance where they walk home in the general direction of their houses before separating near the park. 

 

"I had fun today, Akaashi!" Bokuto grins, already forgetting about Akaashi's win over him. He waves at him, "See you bright and early for tomorrow morning!"

 

Akaashi waves back, going home and greeting his parents. Once he's about to go to bed, he takes out the polaroid picture of the team. He's standing off to the side, wearing the same costume as Konoha. Bokuto is daringly pointing a foam sword at the camera, flanked by Komi and a reluctant Washio and Onaga. He looks around his room to place it, deciding to clip it near his whiteboard on the wall.

 

His sister peeks into his room, hair loosely held by a butterfly clip. "Did you have fun?"

 

The small smile on his face says it all. "I did, surprisingly."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_("Komi."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is it just me-" Bokuto gestures to Akaashi standing in his kendo costume. "-or is Akaashi really, really attractive?"_

_"You're a goner, captain.")_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> season 2 haikyuu confirmed for october i will scream when the seiyuu's are posted and we see the first of the new character designs bYE


End file.
